With Wishes For A Better Tomorrow
by Lo613
Summary: All he wants to do is protect Martha from getting hurt. All he can seem to do is everything but that.


**Right then, hello. Had this written for a few days, but just now got the chance to type it up and post it. Oh well, at least it got done. Go forth and enjoy! Disclaimer- If I had a nickel for every time I've wished I owned the rights to Doctor Who, I would actually have enough money to buy them.**

* * *

The Doctor, with his 907 years of life and all his experiences of friendship, of living with humans, and of keeping things hidden from them, does not quite know what to make of Miss Martha Jones. Sure, he knows her, knows she's a medical student, knows she's clever, knows she has a good heart and genuinely wants to help just about everyone around her with everyone she can.

That knowledge doesn't help his predicament in the slightest.

That knowledge does not help him to understand her, and how she's already, in less than two days, worked herself deep inside his hearts. When he first met her he could already see that she was companion material- Brave, kind, witty, with a tendency to disregard authority. What he had not seen was her ability to make him trust her.

That part had been a complete surprise.

And entirely unnerving.

He'd known her for, what? Eight hours before she had managed to work the entire truth f about Gallifrey and the Time War? Ten? Not even Rose had been able to accomplish that. He'd told her, yes. But only the bare minimum, sparing all but the most basic of details.

She'd known that there had been a war.

She'd known that he was the very last of his kind.

And that had been all she'd known.

That had been all the Doctor had been able to bring himself to tell her. He'd never allowed himself t tell her, to _admit_ to her, that it had been _he _who had ended the war.

That he brought his loneliness upon himself.

No, he'd kept it all bottled up inside for years, never speaking a word about his role in the Time War. Never saying any of it out of fear; of rejection, of disgust, of being abandoned is she ever found out the entire truth, of having nobody's hand to hold as he stumbled through the universe. Maybe it was all of those reasons. Maybe it was none. Either way, he'd never said.

Until Martha Jones had popped into his life. And a few disbelieving scoffs, one kiss, and three death-defying exploits later, he was sitting in the middle of an alley in the year five billion and twenty-three, telling her the truth.

The whole truth.

Which, needless to say it, really, shouldn't have happened.

He didn't like it. He didn't like the way she had been able to get him to talk about everything that he so seldom spoke of, all in one go, without him even _realizing_ what she was doing.

And so, one or two or five deadly adventures later, he stood alone, in the TARDIS, and came to a conclusion.

Martha Jones had to go.

Before he ended up hurting her, or further hurting himself when he screwed up their entire relationship by telling her too much, dropping an emotional bomb and driving her away.

So he'd tried to get rid of her. He really had tried; to protect her and her family and maybe even himself. And he'd almost made it too, had been so close.

But _of course_ the telly had to be on that exact channel when he'd dropped her off, and _of course_ there had to be an imminent threat to humanity, and _of course _he had to go save them.

And _of course_ Martha had to win him over once again, to the point where now he couldn't leave her if he tried.

It didn't help how enthusiastic she was about the whole thing.

It didn't help that maybe he himself was just a bit pleased that she was staying with him after all.

So at the end of the day, when all was said and done, he was back to where he had started; in the TARDIS, the universe just waiting to be poked and prodded and explored, with lovely, trusting, understanding medical student Martha Jones in tow.

Despite all his efforts, he was still with the human he trusted so completely, who he felt as if he could honestly share his troubles with, whom he loved with both his hearts.

It most certainly did not help his plan to keep her safe from harm when he thought that, maybe, just maybe, that wasn't such a bad thing after all.

* * *

**There we are then. Thanks for reading! If you could be so kind as to leave a review in the way out, that would be much appreciated. Even if you don't, have a great day, and until next time, DFTBA!**


End file.
